Sailor Moon Presents ... The Nutcracker Suite
by Mystical Jade
Summary: A Christmas favorite retold: Sailor Moon style. Please read, and leave a review. Happy Holidays! [Status: Complete]
1. Sailor Moon Presents Part One

(Disclaimer at the bottom)

__

The Cast of Sailor Moon Presents …

****

The Nutcracker  
Part One

* * *

A tiny black cat with a crescent moon upon its' forehead, and a collar around its' neck which reads "Luna," steps forth. Behind her is a spacious room laced with all the holiday trimmings. A large, decorated Christmas tree sits in the corner, near a burning fireplace. As she sits on her haunches, she clears her throat. "The tale I am about to tell is one which shows the true meaning of Christmas spirit," the cat, Luna, begins. "It is a tale about my young charge, Usagi, and the wonderful adventure she experienced."

"Luna," a girl's voice calls out. At the sound of the voice, the cat's ears perk up. She looks over her shoulder as a door leading into the room slowly opens.

"However, I am getting ahead of myself," the cat continues, speaking quietly. "Though this only occurred last night, I'm sure to my charge, it seems like a distant dream." Luna begins to purr as a blonde teenager enters the room, and picks her up.

"There you are, Luna," the girl, Usagi, gushes. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Usagi," a woman's voice calls out. "You have company, dear."

"I'm coming, Mother," Usagi answers back. She looks back towards Luna and smiles. "That must be my cousins," she exclaims. "Come on, I want to tell them what I've told you already." She sets Luna on the ground, and runs towards where she entered the room. Luna follows the girl to the doorway, and watches as she and four other girls her age rush up the stairs.

"It looks like the tale is about to be retold," Luna states, before heading up the stairs, after Usagi and her cousins …

* * *

__

…the previous night, Christmas Eve…

"Mom, when will dinner be finished," Usagi whined, laying her head down on the counter top miserably. "I'm starving!" She began to pet Luna absently as the cat stretched lazily on the stool she was laying on.

"Usagi, please don't whine," her mother, Ikuko Tsukino, replied. "Dinner will be done soon enough. We have to wait for our guests to arrive before anything is served. Besides, you'll forget all about your hunger once your cousins arrive to keep you company." She looked away from her cooking to look at her daughter. "Usagi!"

"I know what you're going to say," Usagi replied.

"You march yourself upstairs, young lady," Ikuko stated. She frowned at the robe Usagi wore. "If your father saw you like this, especially with those boys in the house, he would be quite upset. You're just lucky they're in the living room, helping your father finish putting up the decorations! You need to …"

"… finish getting ready," Usagi finished. "I know, Mom. But I _can't_ do anything on an empty stomach. Isn't there anything to eat at all?" Mrs. Tsukino sighed and handed her daughter a piece of fruit from the fruit bowl. "Oh thanks, Mom," Usagi squealed, hugging her mother tightly.

"You're welcome, dear," she replied. "Now go upstairs, and make sure Shingo and Chibi-usa are dressed, too." Usagi grumbled her complaints as she left the kitchen, however they fell upon deaf ears as her mother returned to her cooking.

"Mrs. Tsukino," a deep, masculine voice said from behind her several minutes later. She turned around to see four young men standing there. She smiled as she recognized the men. It was Mamoru, the dark-haired man that had spoken to her, and his three friends; Tora, who had a shade of long, brownish-orange hair, Sakana, who had long, light blue hair, and Taka, who had short, spiky pink hair.

"Oh, Mamoru, Tora, Sakana, and Taka," Mrs. Tsukino exclaimed. "What brings you in here?"

"We just wanted to know if there was anything else we could do to help," Mamoru replied politely.

"If Kenji doesn't need you for anything else, you can just relax until the guests arrive," Mrs. Tsukino replied.

"We don't want to impose, Mrs. Tsukino," Taka insisted. "Are you sure you don't need our help with anything else?"

"I'd be happy to help you out in the kitchen," Sakana added.

"No, I'm doing fine in here, thank you," she replied with a wave of her hands. "Why don't you four just go and finish getting ready for tonight?" The four men nodded their head in agreement, and Mrs. Tsukino watched as they left. _"Such nice, polite young men,"_ she thought, returning to her cooking.

"I feel as if we should be doing more," Tora said, as he and the others took their dress jackets from the closet they were hanging in. Sakana smoothed down his rather dressy suit as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Well, Ms. Ikuko said she didn't need any more help from us," he stated. "I must agree with her, we should be more concerned with our appearances." Tora rolled his eyes.

"It's a wonder you weren't born a woman, Saka," he teased, poking his friend.

"Oh shut up," Sakana retorted. "A man that cares for his appearance shows he has a high level of maturity." The four men turned towards the stairs as they heard a giggle.

"Well, you certainly do look nice," Usagi stated, as a slight blush crossed her face. She looked at Mamoru and glared slightly as she came to stand next to them. "Even you, Mamoru." Taka quickly stepped forward before a fight could ensue between the two.

"And you're truly a vision of loveliness, Usa-chan," he stated, taking her hand, and kissing it lightly. She blushed as she regarded the long, semi-form fitting, white dress she wore.

"Thank you, Taka," she murmured. "I …"

"I have to agree with him," Mamoru interrupted, smiling slightly. "You look very nice… That is, when you're not tripping over your own feet." Usagi glared at him as a laugh came from the stairs.

"That was a good one, Mamoru," Shingo exclaimed. He was wearing simple black slacks, and a white button-up dress shirt. "Usagi is a klutz!"

"Oh, be quite, Shingo," Usagi hissed, blushing furiously.

"He's right, Usagi," Chibi-usa chimed in as she, too, came down the stairs. As she skipped down the last two steps, her footing slipped, causing her to gasp. As she began to fall, Mamoru rushed forward and caught her.

"Are you alright, little one," he asked, smiling kindly at her. She blushed as she straightened herself up. She smoothed down her pink dress and gave a small curtsy towards Mamoru.

"Yes, thanks to you," Chibi-usa replied quietly. Usagi rolled her eyes, and she saw this from the corner of her eye. "Usagi's clumsiness must be rubbing off on me."

"That's not surprising," Mamoru said with a laugh. "It'll rub off onto anyone, if they're around her long enough!" The two shared a laugh as Usagi visibly fumed with anger.

"I don't have to stand here and listen to this," she exclaimed indignantly. "I think I'll go see if Mother needs any help." She gave Taka, Tora, and Sakana a small smile, and threw Mamoru, Shingo, and Chibi-usa a disgusted look before turning to go into the kitchen.

"Honestly, the three of you never get enough of teasing that poor girl," Sakana stated, shaking his head slightly.

* * *

Within the hour, most, if not all the guests, had arrived at the Tsukino residence. Everyone was family, with the exception of Mamoru, Taka, Tora, and Sakana. Usagi looked around the spacious room, a worried expression on her face. _"Where are the girls,"_ she asked inwardly. _"I thought they'd be here by now."_ She sighed out of boredom, as a voice spoke behind her.

"Looking for someone, odango atama," the voice stated. Usagi spun around with an angry look on her face, however it softened slightly as she realized whom it was that had spoken.

"Rei, you're so mean to me," Usagi whimpered. The girl, Rei, smiled and gave Usagi a hug. Rei was wearing a dress similar to Usagi's, only hers was red.

"You know I only do it out of love, Cousin," Rei stated. "Where are Amy, Minako, and Makoto?"

"I haven't seen them, yet," Usagi replied. "I think you're the first to arrive." She looked around the room, and spotted three girls hanging up their coats. "I was wrong, Rei-chan! They're over there, hanging up their coats."

"Hello Amy, Minako, Makoto," Rei greeted as the three girls walked up to them. "You all look very pretty."

"Rei, you didn't compliment me on my dress," Usagi complained, pouting slightly.

"Don't be silly, Usa-chan," Amy said with a smile. "We're all practically wearing the same dress, just different colors."

"I don't see why our parents think it's such a cute idea to have us all wearing the same dress," Minako chimed in. "I saw this beautiful dress at the store, but I was stuck wearing this." The other girls looked at her, and she gave them a sheepish smile. "No offense you guys, but it was a lot prettier!"

"Hey, there's Mamoru," Rei exclaimed, a blush covering her face. "What is he doing here? I thought this was a family affair!"

Usagi wrinkled up her nose at the mention of his name. "It is supposed to be just family," she replied.

"Then why is he here," Makoto asked.

"Well, you know my father works at the University," Usagi began. "And Mamoru and his friends take one of his classes. Well, they didn't have any plans over Christmas, and Daddy told them they could come over."

"Well, at least things will get interesting now," Minako stated. "Where are his friends?"

"Shouldn't you be more concerned with family," a voice teased from behind. The girls spun around, and a smile lit their faces.

"Hotaru, Professor Tomoe," Minako exclaimed. "It's good to see you."

"Please, just call me Uncle," Professor Tomoe replied with a chuckle.

"S-sure, Uncle," Minako replied.

"Usagi, where is Chibi-usa," Hotaru asked, looking around the room.

"Closer than you think," Usagi replied, watching as a pink head darted in between relatives.

"Hotaru," Chibi-usa exclaimed as she hugged the taller girl. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me, too, Chibi-usa," Hotaru replied. "Daddy, can we give everyone their presents?"

"Sure sweetie," he replied with a smile, chuckling again, only this time for no apparent reason.

"Come on, Chibi-usa," Hotaru exclaimed, pulling the younger girl towards the Christmas tree. She turned around when she realized that the teenagers weren't following them. "Aren't you coming?" The girls looked at each other, and then followed the two eager children.

"Uncle Tomoe is so eccentric," Makoto whispered as soon as they were out of hearing range.

"That's not very nice to say, Mako-chan," Amy scolded. "He's just, uh…"

"Go ahead and say it, Amy, because you think the same thing," Makoto pointed out, causing the blue-haired girl to blush.

"Do we even know his first name," Minako wondered out loud, causing the others to laugh. The girls reached the tree, to find that Shingo had joined Chibi-usa and Hotaru.

"You have a present from me and Daddy here, too, you guys," Hotaru stated as she noticed the teenagers. The five girls stopped beside Hotaru, and she gave them each a gift.

"This is a beautiful dress," Minako exclaimed as she pulled the silky material from its' box, after opening the gift. "Hotaru, thank you!"

"Mr. Takashi Saito's cookbook," Makoto exclaimed. "Hotaru, how did you know I wanted this?"

"I overheard you talking about it one time," Hotaru replied. "I was hoping you didn't have it already."

"Well, I didn't," Makoto replied, trailing a finger across the glossy surface of the book. "Thank you!" Hotaru tilted her head to the side with a smile on her face, and then she looked over at Amy as she gasped.

"Do you like your present, Amy," Hotaru asked kindly.

"Yes, it's the best gift I've received so far this year," Amy exclaimed. "It wasn't too much trouble for your father to let me have the book he wrote? I thought it was exclusively for his students?"

"It is, Amy-chan, but Daddy assumes you'll be in his classes one day," Hotaru replied. "He just wanted you to have an early look at the material." Amy sat in stunned silence, a happy look on her face.

"What a beautiful feeder," Rei said quietly. "It's perfect!"

"It is," Hotaru asked uncertainly. "I really didn't know what we could get you, and I was worried you wouldn't like it."

"It's perfect, Hotaru," Rei exclaimed, giving the younger girl a hug. "Phobos and Deimos will love it! I've been meaning to get another one for them, but I just hadn't found the time."

"What did I get, Hotaru," Usagi asked, bouncing up and down excitedly. Hotaru handed Usagi her gift, and she ripped the wrapping paper off. She pulled the lid off of the box, and carefully removed the doll, which lay within. "He's beautiful," she breathed. She ran her finger across the soldier's uniform he wore. Wisps of short, light colored hair could be seen peaking from underneath the hat, and in his hand, he held a tiny musket. "Tell me, Hotaru, what kind of doll is he?"

"He's a nutcracker, Usagi," Professor Tomoe answered, joining the small group. "When I saw him, I knew he'd be a perfect gift for you." He paused, rubbing his chin. "There's even a tale that goes along with him."

"There is," Usagi exclaimed, turning her attention away from the doll, her eyes shining. "Can you tell it to me?"

"Well, of course," Professor Tomoe replied with a chuckle. "The story tells of a soldier Prince and his enemy, the Rat King, and also of the maiden the Prince swore to protect."

* * *

Several hours passed, and the Tsukino's guests slowly began to leave. Mamoru and his friends had left earlier in the night, to join Christmas carolers that had stopped by the house. Usagi helped her four cousins find their coats, and walked them to the door.

"I was glad you guys could come," Usagi said from the door. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow, for Christmas dinner."

"Alright, Usagi," Makoto replied. "Good night, then." The others chorused their good-byes, and as Usagi closed the door, she caught part of their conversation.

"Do you think that tale Uncle told us is true," Minako asked. "It sounded so real!"

"Don't be silly, Minako," Rei chided lightly. "The looks on yours and Usagi's faces were priceless! I can't believe you actually believed him!" Usagi didn't hear the rest of their conversation, as they were too far away. Usagi sighed, slightly disappointed.

_"That story has to be somewhat true,"_ she thought to herself. _"Uncle Tomoe is a little absent-minded, but not even he could come up with a story like the one he told, right?"_

"Usagi," Mrs. Tsukino said, breaking through her thoughts. "Dear, why don't you go ahead and go to bed? Your father has already taken Chibi-usa upstairs, and Shingo is on his way. You have an early day tomorrow, so get some sleep."

"Okay, Mom," she replied, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek. "Good night. I love you."

"I love you too, dear," Mrs. Tsukino replied, watching as her daughter picked Luna up off the stair as she made her way to her bedroom. Usagi sighed as she walked up the stairs.

"You don't think I'm silly, too, do you Luna," she asked her cat. "Didn't that tale sound real to you, too?"

"Meow," Luna replied as Usagi entered her room, closing the door behind her. She placed the cat on the bed, and put her nightgown on.

"Even if the tale was fake, it's still nice that the Prince would battle for the maiden," Usagi continued with a wistful sigh. "He sounded so… handsome." She switched the light off, and then climbed into her bed. Luna jumped on after her, and settled down. "Those four guys were cute, too," Usagi continued, reflecting on four of the carolers she and the other girls had noticed. "I liked the one with blond hair, but then again, so did Minako! The other three had long hair, but they looked good with long hair, unlike most guys. Mako-chan seemed to like the one with platinum white hair. And Rei had her eyes on the one with the auburn hair… Even Amy-chan found the guy with honey-blond hair cute!"

"Meow," Luna seemed to ask, sticking her head up and looking at the girl.

"I just can't believe Mamoru knew them," she continued, a frown appearing on her face. "I don't understand how someone like him could have friends like Sakana, Tora, Taka, and those four guys! They're so much nicer than Mamoru is, don't you think?" Luna yawned, and put her head back down. "I must be boring you," Usagi exclaimed as she, too, yawned. "Good night, then, Luna." Usagi closed her eyes, and was soon soothed to sleep by the purring sounds coming from her cat …

* * *

"Serenity," a voice asked, shaking Usagi's shoulder lightly. "Serenity, wake up." Usagi sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. When she opened them fully, and her sight came into focus, she froze completely. The room she was in was not her own room, and the people standing around her bed were completely unfamiliar. "Serenity, are you alright," the voice asked again. Usagi looked up into the blue eyes of a man with concern written over her face.

_"He's so handsome,"_ she found herself thinking unconsciously. He had short blond hair that curved around his ears, and short, heart-shaped bangs. _"He seems so familiar."_ Usagi opened her mouth to say something, however all that came out was a blood-curdling scream.

__

To Be Continued . . .

* * *

****

I do not own the rights to the characters in this fanfic. They belong to the appropriate creators/companies. I also do not own the rights to the original story of _The Nutcracker_, nor do I claim them.

__

Later, I will write a complete cast of characters list. If I did so now, it would just be a little confusing. Just know that none of the characters are made up, and that they are all characters from SM. I will try and hurry these along, because I want them done before Christmas. Spread the holiday cheer, and leave a review!


	2. Sailor Moon Presents Part Two

(Disclaimer at the bottom)

__

The Cast of Sailor Moon Presents …

****

The Nutcracker  
Part Two

* * *

"Serenity," the man exclaimed, covering his ears. "Please, stop your wailing!" His words seemed to calm her down, as she grew silent immediately. "There, now, that's better. What is the matter with you?"

"W-who are you," Usagi replied, pulling her covers up to her chin. "Why am I here? Where is here? _Who are you?_" Tears began to form in her eyes, however a spark of recognition flashed momentarily in her eyes. "Do I know you?"

"I would hope so, Serenity," the man began.

"My name is not Serenity," Usagi snapped. _"But why is that name so familiar,"_ she asked herself. The man raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Then what is your name, my dear," he asked, causing her to blush slightly.

"I'm Usagi," she replied. "And you are?"

"Usagi," he repeated, as if testing out the name. "It's a beautiful name, still. I am Prince Jadeite. Don't you remember me? I have sworn to protect you from that menace, the Rat King."

"Yes, I must have forgotten momentarily," Usagi lied. _"Prince Jadeite,"_ she thought inwardly. _"Oh my God, he has the same name as the Prince from the story Uncle Tomoe told me, and he called me Serenity, the maiden from that tale. It must mean that what Uncle said was true!"_ She looked up as Jadeite continued to talk.

"These three men, if you remember, are my Generals," Jadeite stated. "This is Nephrite."

"My Lady," the man with auburn hair said.

"This is Kunzite," Jadeite continued. The man with the platinum-white hair bowed slightly. "And finally, this is Zoisite."

"I am at your service, my Lady," the man with honey-blond hair stated.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we must prepare for the party," Jadeite stated. He regarded her with a nod of his head, and then he and his men left the room. As he closed the door behind him, he turned to his Generals.

"What is it that troubles you, your Highness," Kunzite asked.

"Serenity must be in shock from the last ordeal with the Rat King," Jadeite stated. "Kunzite, I would like for you to keep a close eye on her, until the party. Let us just hope the Rat King does not ruin the occasion." With that said, he, Zoisite, and Nephrite turned, leaving Kunzite at Usagi's door.

Meanwhile, inside the room, Usagi was thinking over her situation. Strangely enough, she was still in her nightgown, but she still had no idea how she had gotten there - wherever _there_ was. She looked around the room, which was fit for a princess. She slid off of the huge bed, and walked around the room.

_"Those men are so familiar,"_ she thought inwardly, pacing around the room. _"They remind me of those guys that were caroling earlier, but is that even possible? I must be dreaming."_ She groaned out loud. "This is so confusing," she exclaimed, exasperated. She turned towards the door as a soft knock sounded, and a girl asked for permission to enter. "Come in," she called. She gasped as two girls entered the room.

"Is something wrong, my Lady," one of the two girls asked.

"Minako, Makoto," Usagi exclaimed. "I can't believe you're here!" The two girls looked at each other, confusion written on their faces.

"Yes, I am Makoto," Makoto replied politely.

"And I am Minako," Minako stated. "But, my Lady, how did you know our names? We only just started here."

"I must have remembered them, from when Prince Jadeite told me," Usagi replied quickly. The strange look the girls exchanged went unnoticed by Usagi. _"I can't believe this! They don't know me,"_ she thought sadly.

"We're here to help you dress for tonight's event, Lady Seren … I mean, Usagi," Makoto corrected herself, remembering what the Prince had told her. "His Highness would like for you to wear the dress hanging in the armoire." She walked over to the piece of furniture and threw open the door. She took out the dress, and Usagi gasped.

"It's beautiful," Usagi breathed. Makoto brought the dress and gently laid it on the bed, and Usagi ran her hand over the silky material. It was a white, sleeveless ballroom gown, with a low-cut back. "I'm really going to wear this?"

"Of course," Minako replied. She sat Usagi in a chair in front of the vanity, and began taking her hair out of its' style.

"When is the party," Usagi asked, watching in the mirror as Minako gently brushed her hair.

"His Highness will come and retrieve you when it is time, my Lady," Makoto replied. "Now just relax, and we'll have you ready in no time."

* * *

A man, who upon first glance was obviously royalty, sat in his throne, pondering over his latest defeat. He wore a jeweled crown on his head, and a black cape, which partially hid his form. Underneath his cape, he wore a gray tunic over darker gray pantaloons. He rubbed his temples wearily, brushing his ebony hair out of his eyes. He swirled the contents of his goblet around, and then threw it across the room, striking the wall and spilling the contents of the goblet every which way.

"Come forth, my Minions," he yelled, his voice carrying throughout his castle. Soon enough, three men wearing gray uniforms appeared and bowed before him.

"Did you call for us, your Highness," one of the men asked.

"Yes, I did," the King replied. "Tell me, have you come up with a plan to get Serenity out of the clutches of that barbarian, Jadeite?" The three men looked at each other, and finally one of them spoke.

"Your highness," he began, looking at his comrades for help. "Your highness, tonight at the palace, Prince Jadeite is holding a party in celebration of your defeat and Serenity's safe return."

"What," the King boomed. "And now he mocks me? Tonight, we will crash this party, and I will steal away Serenity once and for all! Prepare now, and we shall defeat Jadeite!" As he began to laugh, his three minions bowed.

"Yes, your Highness," the three men said in unison, before disappearing.

"I will teach you to mock me, Jadeite," the King said in a low voice. "You will learn to respect your older brother."

* * *

"Usagi, you truly do look lovely," Jadeite said gently taking her arm, and leading her towards the stairs. She was wearing the dress that had been picked out for her, and elbow-length gloves that matched. Her hair had been taken out of its' familiar style, and now cascaded down her back, stopping right below her knees. Tiny gems seemed to be interwoven into her hair, and sitting on the top of her head was a tiny tiara. "Are you ready for the celebration?"

"I love a good party," Usagi replied with a smile. She took in his appearance, and blushed slightly. He was wearing a white tunic over dark pantaloons, and a fur-lined purple robe, signifying his royal bloodline. He had a sword at his side, and a golden crown adorned the top of his head. "And you look nice as well, Prince Jadeite."

"Please, just call me Jadeite when we are being informal," he stated. Two guards saw the couple walking in their direction, and they opened the doors leading into the ballroom as they stood at attention. Jadeite acknowledged the two guards, and then lead Usagi into the room. She gasped at the view that met her eyes.

"This room is beautiful," she breathed. The room was dimly lit, with a crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. Two servants rolled out a red carpet as Jadeite and Usagi entered the room, and two rows of people lined either side of the carpet. They began to clap, and Usagi flustered under the attention she was receiving.

"Come this way, Usagi," Jadeite stated, leading her towards a long table where he and his Generals sat. He pulled out her chair for her, and pushed it in as she sat down. He then went to the seat next to hers, and a servant did the same for him.

"Jadeite," Usagi whispered, leaning towards him. "Why were the people applauding?"

"They are just happy for your safe return, Serenity," he replied. "Is it alright if I call you Serenity?"

"Yes, of course, your Highness," she agreed with a small smile. He returned her smile, then taking her hand, kissed it lightly.

"I'm glad you approve," he stated. He looked up as a girl with raven-colored hair approached him. Usagi's eyes widened as she recognized the girl however did not say anything to her.

"Your Highness," the girl greeted, curtsying.

"Rei-san," Jadeite replied. "What entertainment is there for us tonight?"

"A dance in yours and Serenity's honor, Highness," Rei replied. "And also music provided by two renowned musicians. Does this please you?" He nodded his head, and Rei smiled. "Then the celebration shall begin." She curtsied in his direction once again, and then motioned for the guard to bring in the dancers. "I call this dance _Resilience_," Rei announced, stepping aside. The dancers rushed out onto the floor, and as they began to dance and move about the floor, Usagi leaned towards Jadeite.

"What are they doing," she asked, watching the dance in wonderment.

"They are reenacting the struggle between the Rat King and myself," he stated. He laughed as one of the dancers came out dressed in a rat suit, and three smaller versions of a rat entered behind him.

_"This is so strange,"_ Usagi thought as she watched the dancers. _"Everyone here looks familiar to me."_ She saw dancers that resembled her parents, her cousin Amy, and even some of her friends. Then, as suddenly as the dance had begun, it was over, and Usagi followed Jadeite's lead as he stood and clapped.

"You did a great job, as always Rei," Jadeite complimented. "You are the best entertainment provider this land has had, by far." She curtsied in his direction, and then motioned towards the four costumed dancers. The four dancers removed their rat masks, and Usagi gasped inwardly.

_"They look just like Uncle Tomoe, Hotaru, Chibi-usa, and Shingo,"_ she thought to herself. Rei stepped back into the middle of the floor, and Usagi turned her attention towards the raven-haired girl.

"And now, for your listening enjoyment, I present to you the most renowned violinist and pianist in the land," she stated, bowing towards Jadeite, and moving back towards the side. Usagi smiled as a light shined down on a woman with sea-green colored hair holding a violin, and her blond-haired piano accompanist. As their music filled the room, Jadeite leaned towards Usagi.

"Would you care to dance," he asked. She nodded her head in agreement, and he led her to the dance floor. As they got to the middle of the floor, he smiled at her uncertainty. "Don't worry, Serenity," he said. As he placed their hands in the correction positions, and then took the lead, she smiled at him appreciatively.

"Tell me something, Jadeite," she began, looking into his eyes. "Who is the Rat King, and why did he name himself that?"

"Serenity, what did he do to you, that you don't remember something like that," Jadeite asked, concern creeping into his voice.

"Nothing," Usagi replied quickly. "My memory is just very scattered right now." He sighed as he twirled her around in a circle.

"The Rat King ... he's my brother," Jadeite began. "My older brother. The reason he calls himself the Rat King is because he knows of your fear of those vile creatures. That, and the style and color clothing he and his generals wear." He smiled wryly before continuing. "My brother has always lusted after you, even when he knew you would never be his. He tries to use your fear as a tool, but it has never worked."

_"So that's what's going on,"_ Usagi thought, somewhat relieved to know the truth. _"What he's saying is uncannily close to the tale Uncle Tomoe told."_ She quickly turned her attention back towards Jadeite, as she heard him speaking.

"His latest exploits proved that he would never stop his advances… Not even after you became my wife," he continued, a look of bitterness on his face.

_"Wife,"_ she exclaimed inwardly. She placed her head on his shoulder, trying to hide the embarrassment her face betrayed. _"That wasn't part of the story!"_

"Serenity," Jadeite said softly. Usagi took a deep breath, and then looked towards him. As their gazes locked, he brought a hand up and caressed her face. "Serenity, I would die if anything happened to you." He tilted her face up towards his, and as he drew nearer to her, panicked screams filled the air.

"Your Highnesses," Kunzite exclaimed as he, Zoisite, and Nephrite joined Jadeite and Usagi's side. Usagi involuntarily grasped onto Jadeite's arm as furry creatures ran to-and-fro throughout the room. The Rat King had arrived.

"Brother," Jadeite growled as the other man appeared with his minions. The self-pronounced King of Rats sneered at his younger sibling as they stood face to face.

__

To Be Continued . . .

* * *

****

I do not own the rights to the characters in this fanfic. They belong to the appropriate creators/companies. I also do not own the rights to the original story of _The Nutcracker_, nor do I claim them.

__

Stay tuned for the conclusion to my story dedicated to the holiday season. I'm glad you guys seem to be enjoying this so far … Thanks for all the reviews you've been leaving. I'm glad I'm getting a positive reaction out of you all! As always, please leave your reviews.


	3. Sailor Moon Presents Part Three

(Disclaimer at the bottom)

__

The Cast of Sailor Moon Presents …

****

The Nutcracker  
Part Three

* * *

The sneer upon the Rat King's face quickly disappeared as he heard laughter coming from the direction of Usagi. "What do you find so amusing, Serenity," he demanded, turning his attention towards her. As her fit of giggles subsided, she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Mamoru, _you're_ the Rat King," she asked incredulously. "I can't believe this!"

"Of course I am," he replied, a frown appearing on his face. "I don't see how that's humorous, Serenity."

Usagi stepped from behind the protection Jadeite and his Generals provided and stepped towards Mamoru. As she stood in front of the self-proclaimed Rat King, she put a hand on her hip. "Of course you wouldn't see the humor in it," she exclaimed, poking him in the chest with her other hand. "You don't have a sense of humor about anything!"

Mamoru looked at her strangely, studying her, and then gave a small smile. "Serenity, I will forgive you this time," he stated, taking her hand into his.

"Forgive me," she asked incredulously. "What have I done that I would need your forgiveness?"

"Obviously Jadeite has brainwashed you again," Mamoru replied, taking her into his arms and holding her close. Kunzite, Zoisite, and Nephrite began to step forward, however Jadeite held up a hand, motioning for them to stop. "Come now, Serenity," Mamoru continued, stroking her hair while sneering at Jadeite over the top of her head. "We have a castle to return to."

"Are you crazy," Usagi exclaimed, pushing against Mamoru with all her might. "I'm not going anywhere with you. I don't even _like_ you, Mamoru!" She got out of his grasp and crossed her arms. "Why do you have such an interest in me all of a sudden?"

"Why Serenity, he's always cared for you," one of Mamoru's generals stated as the three men appeared next to the Rat King. Usagi gasped as she looked at each of them.

"Taka, Tora, Sakana," she exclaimed. _"This isn't right,"_ she thought inwardly. _"Why are they Jadeite's enemies, instead of his allies? They're not like Mamoru, not at all!"_ The three men exchanged glances before one of them spoke.

"Serenity," Taka stated, taking a cautious step towards her. "You've seemed to have already accepted your role as King Mamoru's queen-to-be. Why don't you just return with us to the castle, and avoid a confrontation?"

"Accepted my role," she asked icily. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm sure Taka meant no disrespect," Tora added quickly. "What he meant is that this is the most you've ever spoken to us with tolerance. You seem to despise us any other time." A look of understanding passed over Usagi's face, and she remained quiet.

"Yes, Serenity," Sakana continued. "We should try and avoid confrontation. You can be just as happy with King Mamoru as you've been here, if you would only come with us." The three generals looked at her, and as she stared back at them, she saw an unreadable expression on each of their faces. Usagi shook her head, and took a step back.

"No, this isn't right," she said. "I'm sorry for the past, but I won't go anywhere with Mamoru." The three men sighed, and then looked towards their King.

"Fine, Serenity, have it your way," Mamoru exclaimed. She gasped as he grabbed her roughly by her arm and pulled her towards him. Taka, Tora, and Sakana came forward as he backed away from Jadeite and his Generals.

"Serenity," Jadeite exclaimed. He growled angrily and unsheathed his sword. "Mamoru, I challenge you," he stated, holding his sword at his side. "I will fight for Serenity one last time, and when I win, you'll give up your futile attempts at her hand. Agreed?" Tora, Taka, and Sakana stepped aside as Mamoru pushed his way towards his brother.

"I don't owe you anything, brother," he stated. "But, I will participate in this childish game. I will win, and Serenity will be mine!" He quickly unsheathed his sword, and pushed Usagi away from him, towards Taka. Mamoru thrust his sword towards his brother, however Jadeite blocked it. He smiled triumphantly, and then pushed Mamoru away from him.

"You'll have to do better than that, Mamoru," Jadeite stated. As the two leapt at each other again, Usagi watched from where she and Taka were sitting.

"Serenity," Taka began, helping her stand. "Serenity, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Taka," she replied. She took her gaze away from the quarreling brothers, and looked at the man who was so familiar to her. "Taka, why do you work for him?" She looked at Tora and Sakana, and a small frown appeared on her face. "Why do any of you work for him? You're nothing like him at all!"

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way, Serenity," Sakana said with a small smile. "But we have no choice."

"We have always served Mamoru, since we were all children. He was a lot nicer then," Tora stated. "We would much rather serve you and Prince Jadeite. Mamoru is hot-tempered, spoiled, and he's a pompous, arrogant …"

"Jerk," Usagi offered as Tora's voice trailed off. He smiled at her, and she returned the gesture. Her head snapped up as she heard someone yell out in pain, and she gasped as she saw that Jadeite had been hurt. "Oh no, Jadeite," she screamed. She began to run towards him, however Kunzite intercepted her.

"You mustn't go over there, Serenity," he stated, holding her back gently. "Prince Jadeite has much fight left in him. I have taught him the skills he needs."

"But you should help him, shouldn't you," she asked, worry laced in her voice. "You've got to do something to help him! If you loses … I don't want to go with Mamoru!"

"Don't worry, your Highness," Zoisite stated. "Prince Jadeite learned from the best." Usagi allowed herself to be held back as she watched Jadeite stand.

"That was just a lucky shot, Mamoru," he stated, tenderly touching the wound on his arm.

"Are you sure about that," Mamoru asked, leaning on his sword slightly. "I think I've already won." He turned towards his generals. "Grab Serenity, and prepare to leave."

"But sir," Taka began uncertainly.

"Do it now, Taka," Mamoru yelled. "Do not defy me!" Taka bowed and went towards Serenity.

"Hold it," Jadeite exclaimed. "I said that was only a lucky shot. It won't happen again." He swung his sword towards his brother, and Mamoru swiftly brought up his sword to ward off the attack.

"So you do have some fight left in you, Jadeite," he stated. "But now, you only have one good arm, and it is not your strongest." Mamoru swung his sword in quick motions, causing Jadeite to stumble back from the power behind his swings. "Am I too much for you, brother," Mamoru challenged. He swung his sword down, knocking Jadeite down to the ground. As he hit the floor, his sword flew out of his hands, skidding to a stop by Sakana's feet.

"You've won, Highness," Sakana stated.

"I haven't won yet," Mamoru exclaimed. He lowered his sword towards Jadeite, a cruel look on his face.

"You're not serious! He's your brother," Tora exclaimed. "King Mamo …"

"Silence," Mamoru barked. "I will not tolerate your insolence!" He looked back down towards Jadeite, a cold look in his eyes. "Good-bye, brother." Usagi screamed as Mamoru raised his sword in the air. As he swung his sword down, he stopped in mid-swing, and his eyes grew big. He dropped his sword, and looked down towards Jadeite, who had his sword to his throat.

"No, Mamoru," Jadeite stated, raising himself up to a sitting position. "It is I, who have won." Mamoru chanced a glance towards Sakana, who was still knelt down on the ground, near where Jadeite's sword had been.

"Jadeite," Usagi exclaimed. She rushed to his side, and helped him stand. "Are you alright?" He nodded his head, and then looked back towards his brother.

"I will not be as dishonorable as you were going to be towards me, Mamoru," Jadeite stated. "I will spare your life. However, I hereby strip you of your royal heritage and bloodline." Mamoru dropped down to his knees, and began to sob.

"Thank you, brother," he cried, bowing to Jadeite's feet. Jadeite shook his head sadly, and then turned towards his generals.

"Take him to the dungeon," he commanded. "I will decide what to do with him at a later time." Zoisite and Nephrite bowed, and then each man grabbed one of Mamoru's arms, and took him away. Jadeite turned towards Taka, Tora, and Sakana as the three men kneeled in front of him.

"And what are our fates, Prince Jadeite," Taka asked. Jadeite looked over at Usagi.

"What should we do with them," he asked.

"They'll be loyal, your Highness," Usagi replied. "I think they've already proved that." Jadeite nodded his head, and motioned for the men to stand. The trio bowed, and then stood off to the side, where Kunzite was standing. Jadeite began to stumble slightly, and Usagi led him over to their table.

"I'm alright, Serenity, really," he reassured her as she pulled out a seat for him to sit in. "I'm just a little dizzy." Usagi took off her glove, and tied it tightly over his wound.

"That should help stop the bleeding," she stated, laying a hand gently on his arm. "Jadeite, are you really going to leave Mamoru in the dungeon," she asked after a couple of minutes.

"No," Jadeite replied with a smile. "I think he's genuinely sorry for what he did. From now on, he'll live here, but he will be a servant." Usagi smiled at him.

"You're too nice," she replied. "I'd leave him down there for a couple of days." He smiled at her, and she laughed at her own statement.

"Prince Jadeite," Kunzite began, stepping towards him. "Shouldn't you retire for the night? You need your rest."

"A good idea, Kunzite," Jadeite replied. Kunzite rushed to his side, to help him to his room. As he supported Jadeite's weight, he motioned towards the servants. "Turn his Majesty's bed down." The servants nodded and rushed in the direction of the bedroom.

"You don't have to help me, Kunzite," Jadeite stated. "I can get there myself."

"Nonsense, your Highness," Kunzite replied. "You can barely stand on your own." He led Jadeite to his chambers, and Usagi followed silently. The trio reached the room, and as Kunzite put the prince in his bed, he pulled the covers over him. As Usagi sat on the edge of the bed near Jadeite, Kunzite bowed and left the room, silently closing the door behind him.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Jadeite," she asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine, Serenity," he replied. An uncomfortable silence settled between the two, and Jadeite finally cleared his throat. "You can sleep in the suite you were in earlier, if you'll be more comfortable," he offered. She gave him an appreciative smile, and smoothed back his hair.

"Thank you," she stated. "Good night, then." As she stood, he grabbed her arm. She looked down at him with a questioning look on her face as he pulled her back to the bed to sit. Silently, he reached over towards the table near his bed, and picked up a ring.

"The last time Mamoru took you, you dropped your ring," he stated, slipping it onto her finger. "One of the servants found it." She looked down at the ring and gasped.

_"I've never seen this ring before in my life,"_ she thought inwardly, staring at the intricately carved band. _"It's beautiful."_

"It's your wedding band," Jadeite stated, as if reading her mind. "I think you should have it back." She smiled at him, as she looked at it again. Sitting up, he took her hand in his and kissed it lightly before lying back down. "Good night, Serenity."

"Good night, Jadeite," Usagi replied. She leaned towards him and kissed him on the forehead, before standing and leaving the room. Outside of his door, Minako and Makoto were waiting for Usagi. When she saw them, she jumped in surprise. "What are you two doing?"

"We're here to show you to your room," Minako replied. Usagi smiled as she allowed herself to be led to her room. When they reached the room, Minako and Makoto turned down the bed, and then quickly dressed Usagi for the night.

"You know, I could have done this myself," Usagi replied, slightly embarrassed. She watched as Minako put her hair back into the style she was used to.

"And as we told you earlier, my Lady, it's our duty," Makoto replied. She ushered Usagi to the bed, and pulled the covers over her. The two girls curtsied, and then left the room. Usagi turned over to her side, and looked at the ring on her finger.

"Today was such a weird day," she said quietly, yawning loudly. "But it was fun." She slowly closed her eyes, and then drifted off to sleep . . .

* * *

__

…Christmas morning…

"… And then," Usagi continued, "when I woke up this morning, I was in my own bed." Amy, Minako, Makoto, and Rei all stared at Usagi, each with a blank look on her face.

"Do you really expect us to believe that story, odango atama," Rei exclaimed as her eyebrow began to twitch.

"Yeah, Usagi," Minako chimed in. "You _wish_ we were all your servants!"

"You got the cute Prince, and we didn't get anyone, Usagi," Makoto asked, pouting slightly. "That's not fair!"

"At least I could have been the Royal advisor," Amy added, causing all the girls to look at her strangely. "Was it something I said," she asked, noticing the looks she was getting.

"But it seemed so real, honestly," Usagi exclaimed, coming to her own defense. "I didn't make any of it up!"

"So where's this ring Jadeite gave you," Amy asked innocently.

"I don't know, but he did give me one," Usagi replied as she looked down at her bare finger.

"Sounds like Usagi believed the story Uncle Tomoe told more than you did, Minako," Rei said, leaning over towards the girl. Minako laughed, agreeing with Rei, until she realized she had just been insulted.

"Hey," Minako exclaimed indignantly. She threw one of Usagi's pillows towards Rei, but she ended up hitting Usagi instead. "Oh, I'm sorry, Usa-chan!"

"It's okay, Minako," Usagi replied. "Right back at you!" She threw a pillow at Minako, and a pillow fight ensued. As the girls giggled and threw pillows, none of them noticed as a tiny gold ring lay on the nightstand by Usagi's bed. Luna sighed as she watched the girls.

"And so you see," she began quietly, "Usagi did, indeed, experience this adventure. But whether it was because she believed in a simple tale her eccentric Uncle told is another story." Luna stretched in her spot, lying back down lazily. "To everyone, a very Happy Holiday Season, and a prosperous New Year." Luna closed her eyes, and then fell asleep as she laid in the late morning sun.

* * *

****

I do not own the rights to the characters in this fanfic. They belong to the appropriate creators/companies. I also do not own the rights to the original story of _The Nutcracker_, nor do I claim them.

Well, I decided to put the Cast of Characters at the end of this part, so here it is.

__

The Nutcracker  
Cast of Characters and Author's Notes

__

Cast of Characters

Serena . . . Usagi; the Lady Serenity

Jadeite . . . caroler; Jadeite, the Nutcracker Prince

Darien . . . Mamoru; Mamoru, the Rat King

Luna . . . narrator; the Tsukino's family pet

Nephrite . . . caroler; Nephrite, Jadeite's General

Zoisite . . . caroler; Zoisite, Jadeite's General

Malachite . . . caroler; Kunzite, Jadeite's General

Tigereye . . . Tora, Mamoru's friend; Tora, the Rat King's Minion/General

Fisheye . . . Sakana, Mamoru's friend; Sakana, the Rat King's Minion/General

Hawkeye . . . Taka, Mamoru's friend; Taka, the Rat King's Minion/General

Amy . . . cousin Amy; dancer

Rei . . . cousin Rei; Prince Jadeite's entertainment director

Mina . . . cousin Minako; servant

Lita . . . cousin Makoto; servant

Amara . . . Haruka, the piano accompanist

Michelle . . . Michiru, the violinist

Hotaru . . . cousin Hotaru, dancer

Rini . . . Chibi-usa, Usagi's sister; dancer

Sammy . . . Shingo, Usagi's brother; dancer

Prof. Tomoe . . . Uncle Tomoe; dancer

Serena's parents . . . Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino, Usagi's parents; dancers

__

Author's Notes

I hope this clears up any confusion you may have had while reading this. FYI, regarding the Amazon Trio's names … _"Tora"_ is the Japanese word I found for tiger, _"Sakana"_ is the word I found for fish, and _"Taka"_ is the word I found for hawk.

Also, I never really identified neither Haruka nor Michiru, or how Usagi knew them, but we all know that that's who they were.

__

Happy Holidays, everyone! I hope the New Year is a great one for each and every one of you!


End file.
